Red Sector A
by Lerxst
Summary: After finding out that his species - Lombaxkind - is nearing extinction, Ratchet and Clank, along with several old friends, set out to defeat the evil.
1. Discovery

Note- this is my first fanfic on the site, so please R&R- helpful comments are welcomed!

DISCLAIMER: Any lyrics found within are not my property, nor is the title of the story and some chapters; they belong to the band Rush. The same is with all characters; they are the property of Insomniac Games. All that is my property is the storyline.

So, without anymore else, here it is!

* * *

**Red Sector "A"**

Chapter 1-Discovery

Ratchet awakens to his alarm clock playing Rush at full blast. He cuts the alarm clock off, stumbles out of bed and nearly trips over his Rickenbacker bass and amp, and goes up to the garage, where Clank is.

"Morning, Clank." "Good morning, Ratchet. Have you seen the news recently?" The Lombax ponders for a second, and replies.

"No, I don't believe I have." "Well, Ratchet, I'm afraid it's bad news." The Lombax reflects on a song's lyrics, saying, "So do me a favor and tell me the good news first." Clank goes ahead with the news, turning on the HV to News Channel 6, with everyone's favorite couple, Dallas and Juanita.

"Good morning to everyone out there, it's Dallas Jones-" "and Juanita Jones-" with the news. Our big story: Recent sharp declines in the Lombax popluation have many galactic citizens concerned, especially since one Lombax in particular is of concern-Ratchet."

The Lombax turns the HV off, sitting there with his mouth agape. He wonders why the Lombaxes are disappearing. Is it war? Famine? Terrorist attacks on them? Then, his mind races to one in particular: Angela Cross.

_Good ol' Angela. I hope she's ok. Man, we could be two of the last of our kind. _His mind returns to the real world, and he utters only two words: "Find Angela."

He grabs his bass (as a form of entertainment), his N60 Storm, his Tesla Barrier, and his Arbiter, and tosses them in his "Red Barchetta" Star Explorer. Clank is there, all ready to go.

"Ratchet, what are we doing?" "Clank, my people are in danger, and we have to protect Angela! This is serious!" Clank, on the verge of refusal, sees the pleading in Ratchet's eyes, his want to protect Angela.

"Well, okay. We'll do it." But there is no "ye-sss!", or fist-pumping, just utter silence." Ratchet takes off, playing the Rush song "Red Sector A", a reminder about being the last ones left alive.

"Ratchet, do you think she is okay?" "I can only hope, but knowing Angela, she will be okay. She's tougher than nails, man. She'll live."

Clank pilots the ship for a while, as Ratchet plays his bass to help relax. He is so worried for Angela, he chokes back tears. He doesn't know if he's ever been this worried for someone in his life. He wonders if they are the last two Lombaxes alive. They will be responsible for what's killing the Lombaxes and how to bring more Lombaxes into the galaxy.

--

The ship enters the Bogon Galaxy, home to Angela Cross. Ratchet brings up Grelbin on the navigational computer and sets a course for the planet. He lays back in the captain's chair and listens to more Rush on the ship's stereo.

Suddenly, the music stops. "Clank, what the hell-" A message comes on the nav compter-from Angela! "This is Angela Cross contacting Ratchet on secure band seven-echo foxtrot." "Ratchet here. Thank God you're alive!" "Alive, what do you mean?" "I'll tell ya when we get there."

The ship shudders as it goes through the atmosphere, right on track for Angela's house. The ship lands on the landing pad, and Ratchet jumps out, N60 in hand. Angela opens the door, and Ratchet rushes to her, Clank on his heels.

"Hey, Ratchet, I-umm, why are you rushing in here?" "He pushes her in the house, pulling Clank in and slamming the door behind him.

"Ratchet, what the hell is going on?" The male Lombax stares, mouth agape, before he replies, "You mean you haven't heard? Th- oh, I'll tell you in the ship, hurry up!"

She sits there, wondering what the problem is. "Okay, just give me a second to change clo-" "No, we have to go now!"


	2. Take Off

Chapter 2-Take Off

Ratchet, Angela, and Clank get in the ship and take off for Veldin. Now that they've got Angela, Ratchet can tell her what's been going on.

"Okay, Angela, here's what's been happening: I turned the news on this morning, and found out that the lombax population is sharply dropping, so far it's almost to the point of our extinction!"

It takes her a few seconds to absorb it, but when she does, she starts crying into Ratchet's shoulder. "Oh my God, Ratchet, what are we gonna do?" He holds her tight, letting Clank pilot the ship. She looks up to him, face full of worry and concern. He smiles and says, "I don't care if we're the last, because we can survive."

She smiles back, and they fall asleep holding each other.

--

Several hours later, they wake up, on Veldin. Ratchet and Angela get out and stretch their legs and take everything inside.

They set the weapons down in Ratchet's bedroom, as Clank turns the HV on. It's News Channel 6 again, on a special report. "It's noon, and we have an update on the lombax declination number. A supposed terrorist attack in Metropolis killed 5 lombaxes. This brings the unofficial number left to around 50 in the Solana Galaxy and the Bogon Galaxy."

Ratchet turns off the HV, knowing that it's either all over for Lombaxkind, or that they'll do it. He grabs a pen and paper, and begins to compile a list of people who can help.

Angela sees Ratchet with that paper, and looks at it. "Ratchet, what is that?" He replies, "It's a list of people I know who can help us out, but I don't have many people. Just Big Al, Sasha, Skidd, Helga, Qwark, and maybe Slim Cognito. And the Galactic Rangers."

And, compared to how it's been in the past, that's nothing. But, some help is better than none, and he decides to contact the Q-Force later and see if they can assist in any way possible. He also decides that Angela needs to learn about his weaponry some, so he calls her over.

"Follow me, Angela." She does, and enter his room. He pushes a button, and the floor opens to reveal a stairway. The two walk down for a little while, then enter a room with all of Ratchet's weapons, gadgets, armor suits, and items from over the years.

He goes over to a certain weapon-a weapon called the N-60 Storm. "Angela, this is the N-60 Storm. It has always been one of my favorite weapons, and I'd like for you to have it." Before she can say anything, he thrusts a larger weapon in her hands, along with an odd-shaped wrist device.

"Okay, the huge thing is called a Minirocket Tube, and the other thing is called a Swingshot. It's like a grappling hook device." She tries to take it all in, but before she can thank him, he gives her a grey and yellow armor suit. "That is the Duraplate Armor I got back in Bogon. It's got an extension so that it can fit you. I'll let you change."

Surprisingly, she says, "Just don't look at me, you can stay in the room." An odd urge forces the lombax to thrust his face in a pillow, but he glances at Angela while she's turned around. He is definitely aroused by the sight of Angela in only a bra and undergarments, but quickly turns his head back.

The armor shows off Angela's body very well, he thinks. "How do I look?" He stares at her for a few seconds, then critiques it. "You look very cute. I mean, like, you, umm..." She nods, understanding the poor boy's feelings now, "and, it umm, makes you look cute. Actually, beautiful."

The two blush deep shades of red, sharing an awkward moment. "Okay, Angela, let's go back up." The two head on up the stairs, then relax on the couch, watching The Rush Channel on HV.


	3. Reunion

Well, I guess I'll put another chapter up of this story. So here y'all go!

* * *

Chapter 3-Reunion

The Lombaxes are awakened by Clank, saying, "Incoming message from the captain of the Phoenix. The, ahem, former-turned-current captain of the Phoenix."

"This is Sasha, looking for Ratchet or Clank." "Hello, miss Sasha." "Oh, hi, Clank. Can I speak with Ratchet?" As Clank turns to the lombaxes, he earns a pair of glares. "He is in the lavatory at the current moment, may I take a message?" "Tell him to get his butt over here now-it's about his species!" "Roger that, thank you, Sasha."

Ratchet and Angela both sweatdrop at the same time, but Clank tells them, "That is not wise." "What, Clank?" The robot sighs, replying, "Do not hide from her, she will find out." Ratchet's response is dead serious, "I know. You can bet your ass, 'cause we're goin' to the Phoenix now."

Angela lifts up her newly-acquired arsenal and places it in her quick select watch, alleviating any stress over the weapons. Ratchet grabs his Battle Rifle, his Lancer, his Annihilator, his Arbiter, his Tesla Barrier, his Kilonoids, and his Hypershot, and Clank turns on his Clank Shocker.

They all hop in the ship and take off for their destination of the Starship Phoenix. Ratchet reaches for the nav computer and selects shuffle mode-it will shuffle through every Rush album he owns.

Angela reaches for the stereo and changes it, playing a bootleg she collected in the past. "What is that?", he asks. "Oh, this is a Rush bootleg I found a long time ago. It's from 1980." Ratchet listens to the music, then realizes what song it is. "Dude-er, umm, that's 2112!" "Yes, believe it or not people have made bootlegs in the past." The two then have a long, in-depth conversation about guitars, bass guitars, and amps that drives Clank insane.

After a few hours, a Galactic Ranger comes on the com-link. "Hey Sarge, you're all clear to land." Ratchet and Angela stop talking and both sit still, thinking about Sasha's feelings towards them. Ratchet is worried that Sasha will try to take him back or not even talk to him, while Angela is worried that Sasha may try to kill her.

The gang jumps out, as the Q-Force stands, waiting for Sasha to step forth. When she does, she stands in shock for a moment at the sight: Ratchet is holding another girl's hand!

"Ratchet, umm, what brings you here?" "Well, Clank told me that you called me and asked that I come here." She thinks for a second, then starts. "Oh, right, we have the info up at the Bridge."

The whole group gets on the transport and gets to the Bridge, where the Archives of the Universe are held, showing identification for each one of the remaining Lombaxes left. Sasha begins the briefing.

"Ok, these are all the Lombaxes left. Most of them are males, which leaves us a clue that the attacker is feminist." Ratchet, trying to lighten the mood, adds in a comment. "Who would that be, Dr. Nefarious?" A few of the soldiers on guard chuckle, but the Q-Force remains stern. "As I was saying," Sasha continues, "it appears to be some sort of suicide bombing chain. We do know that these are not robots, but we do not know what species they are."

The team sits and thinks about it, then Angela speaks up. "It may be that Nefarious guy Ratchet was tal-" "Why should we listen to you, you filthy slu-" BAM!

Ratchet fires his Shock Cannon into the bulletproof ceiling, silencing Sasha. "As you were saying, _my dear_?", putting an emphasis on my dear, which only further riles Sasha up.

"As I was saying," she says, having ignored Sasha, "Nefarious may be the one behind all this." Al speaks up, "This could easily be true. We never found any of his remains."

Ratchet says, "Well, then we're headed to Mylon! Get my ship ready."


End file.
